


Golden Armour

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [32]
Category: DCU, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Asteria's Armor, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Inktober, Portrait, Wonder Woman 1984 (2020) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "My people gave up all their armour to make her one suit strong enough to take on the world, and Asteria sacrificed herself for a better day for others..."-- Wonder Woman 1984A portrait of Diana, in her golden armour.
Series: Artwork [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Kudos: 22





	Golden Armour

**Golden Armour**

****

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally drawn for Inktober 2020 day 14; "Armour"


End file.
